


Blue Shorts

by lameafpun



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Gym, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Smut, first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: Yu likes the gym uniforms. A lot.





	Blue Shorts

Yu quietly slid the front door of his house closed behind him, clutching his schoolbag to his hips. Nanako still wasn’t home yet; there had been some sort of presentation or speaker and he couldn’t think straight right now but thank god for that speaker, whoever they were. Dojima was at the station - he was never home, anyway, too busy dealing with the murders. 

He slid his shoes off, the slight movement rustling his uniform pants and disturbing the area he’d tried so hard, no pun intended, to ignore since he left school. 

Already, he was breathing heavily and at the slight shift he groaned involuntarily, slapping a hand over his mouth a second later. Paranoia and teenage hormones made a terrible combination and after a few seconds of being frozen in the entrance, Yu bolted to his room. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Yu unzipped his pants and kicked them into a corner, not bothering with the laundry basket, and crossed the room to his bed. He sat down heavily, letting his head drop into his hands, gripping fistfuls of short gray hair. 

Goddammit, you were his friend and friends don’t masturbate to one another. The fact that he might - did - like you in a romantic sense didn’t change that. Nearly moaning, he tried to will his boner away, glaring at the tent in his boxers.

(It didn’t work.)

 

 

The one thing that was standing in between him and sweet release was homework that ended up stretching until well into the evening. Nanako had come home long ago by the time he’d finished (although not in the way he wanted). The sun had disappeared over the horizon and the only source of light in his room was the warm, yellow shine of the overhead lamp. His curtains were already drawn, thank god, he didn’t think he’d be able to get up from his seat in front of the little coffee table. 

As soon as he’d set his pencil down with one hand, his other was reaching down to the front of his boxers. Long, slender fingers hook around the elastic and he’s closed his eyes, biting gently into his bottom lip as he pushes them down. His dick springs free and the cool air of his room makes everything about that part of himself so much harder, makes him twitch in anticipation.

His head falls back against the couch, cushioned by the soft, dark upholstery and his whole body shivers. His hand is so close, just barely brushing the skin of his shaft while the other is sneaking up, underneath his shirt, skating across the smooth skin of his chest. There are light touches here and there, and usually he doesn’t take his time like this but it’s Friday night and there’s going to be an assembly all morning tomorrow. 

So, might as well take his time. 

The hand under his shirt roams around, pinching and twisting all the way up until his thumb and forefinger latch onto a nipple and he nearly jerks forward, his breath catching. The sensation goes straight to his cock and it’s painful the way he doesn’t touch himself. The air around his lower body throbs as warmth pools in his stomach. 

Eyes half-lidded and breath stuttering, Yu lets his hand that had been resting on his hip travel downwards, occasionally pulling the coarse, wiry gray hairs in a way that makes him seize the collar of his shirt in his mouth to muffle his moans. Finally, he wrapped his fingers around his erection and stroked himself. At the sensation, his hips stuttered and bucked, images flooding into his mind. 

-

I am going to die, _Yu thinks. Blood was rushing to his face, his cheeks were glowing red, he was sure._

 _He’s standing at the far side of the gym, near the lockers, looking over to the small circle of people who had gathered under the basketball net. They were talking about…something. Something about…ok, honestly the only reason his head turned in their direction was because he heard “PENIS!” and damn, they were playing_ that _game. Ballsy, no pun intended._

_But then he had noticed a familiar head of (h/c) hair and he was about to call out a greeting but it was like there were magnets on your backside and -_

_Woah, he’d never realized how tight the uniforms had been. Also…he’d never realized that you were somewhat muscular - actually, more lean, like a swimmer. The parts of your leg that wasn’t covered by the shorts - your calves and sliver of your thighs - was a flawless (s/c) and toned. Every time you stretched there was a few more inches of skin that was revealed._

_You shifted from one foot to another before you started to bounce on your feet and Yu can’t help it when his eyes follow the subtle bouncing of your ass, the bright blue fabric of your gym uniform clinging to everything._

__I am going to die, _Yu thinks again, trying desperately to tear his gaze away from you and to distract his thoughts with mental solitaire._

-

At the memory of your ass in the gym uniform, Yu feels the coil in his lower stomach start to tighten even more. The shirt in his mouth is wet and his jaw hurts from biting into the cloth so hard.

His hand is moving steady and slow, the image of your ass in those blue shorts hastening his impending climax. Suddenly, another image is coming into his mind, playing like a mini movie and it's the time you’d been taken into the other world. Your video had been much like Yukiko’s - sensual and sexy. You’d been wearing a dress that had barely reached mid-thigh and your face had been contorted in pleasure, the camera focused on your flushed face but he'd been able to see the stuttering movements of your shoulder. 

“Hey, Yu.” You had smirked, and he comes, back arching off the couch, hitting skin and the fabric of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shiz man this is the first smut I've ever written and never have I felt more awkward - writing dicks is hard.


End file.
